


Koniec?

by Toootie



Series: ALIEN [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Film- Alien (najbardziej czwarta część), M/M, bardzo szczególny Parent!lock, nie uwzględnia Prometeusza oraz kolejnych części i gier, sf
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Ostatnia część serii Alien.





	Koniec?

Budząc się przeszedłem z ciemności głębokiej i pustej w ciemność tylko trochę mniej głęboką i długi czas nie wiedziałem co się stało, skąd wziął się ten nagły atak wrażeń zmysłowych- zimna rozchodzącego się od palców w stronę serca, łaskoczącego mrowienia pod skórą, ostrego szczypania twarzy i piekącego bólu podchodzącego do gardła, nacisku na dłonie i stopy.  
Wybudzanie się z kriosnu było tym razem długotrwałe i bolesne. Bardziej bolesne, niż zazwyczaj, a mimo to bardzo długo nie mogłem z siebie strzasnąć poczucia, że to co mnie otacza to kolejny sen.  
Ciemność, rozjaśniona teraz tylko punktowymi światełkami, które palą się, gdy wszystko na statku zawiedzie, tylko to moje wrażenie potęgowała.  
Potem, gdy oczy zaczęły pracować lepiej i byłem już w stanie widzieć cokolwiek, zobaczyłem Sherlocka i on tez wyglądał jakby pochodził ze snu, w którym moja podświadomość próbował się uporać jakaś przeszłą traumą. Był prawie nagi i pokryty swoją krwią, w słabym świetle wzory wyglądały jak abstrakcyjne tatuaże, które coś miały oznaczać. Coś ważnego… coś na kształt szyfru, którego nie mogłem odczytać i zrozumieć, bo byłem zbyt otępiały, zbyt zaspany i zmarznięty, by myśleć jasno.  
\- Dlaczego?.. dlaczego nie śpijmy?- udało mi się wystękać, tuż przed tym, jak zwinąłem się w pół i zarzygałem sobie stopy. Na szczęście w żołądku miałem tylko płyn. Gorzej, że jego część to był kwas żołądkowy i gardło piekło mnie teraz okropnie. A w dodatku chciało mi się pić. W porównaniu z tym uczuciem, wszystkie poprzednie przypadki bycia spragnionym wydały się śmieszne, nieważne i nieistotne.  
Byłem jak kawałek skały unoszący się w kosmosie, suchy od początku wszechświata, jak jakaś skorupa, opuszczony wrak, wyjałowiony z wszelkiego życia. A przynajmniej tak się czułem… próbowałem to jakoś przekazać Sherlockowi, zmusić go do przyniesienia mi wody, ale najwyraźniej był zbyt zajęty przywracaniem mnie do życia i diagnostyka, by zatroszczyć się o coś tak trywialnego, jak mój komfort.  
Dopiero później, jak już mogłem stać (chwiejąc się) na nogach, podał mi plastikowy pojemnik z jakimś gorzkim płynem.  
Piłem wydawało się przez wieczność, a każdy łyk spłukiwał i po trochu przepychał w dół ten piekący ból, który wypełnił moje gardło. Mogłem zacząć żądać odpowiedzi:  
\- Co się stało? Czemu nie ma świateł? Czemu mnie wybudziłeś? Nie mogłeś tego sam załatwić?  
\- Nie.- odparł ostro.- Musiałem cię obudzić. Potrzebuje twojej pomocy.  
Potrząsnąłem głową, nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Ty? Jakiej pomocy? to nie statek? Czemu jest ciemno? Bo jest ciemno? Czy to moje oczy jeszcze źle działają?  
\- Jest ciemno. Wyłączyłem dwie trzecie mocy, żeby… nie potrzebowałem więcej. Widzę lepiej w ciemnościach niż ty, a światła zabierają dużo mocy .  
Coś sobie wreszcie przypomniałem.  
\- Wylądowaliśmy? Czy jesteśmy dopiero na orbicie i chcesz żebym pogadał z nimi, żeby nam pozwolili wylądować? Nie wiem… Czy dam rade tak od razu…  
Nie czułem się na siłach na razie prowadzić żadnych ważnych rozmów i wolałem, żeby Sherlock zdawał siebie z tego sprawę zanim wręczy mi znienacka mikrofon i będę musiał wymyślać jakieś kłamstwa.  
\- Musisz mi dać czas na odpoczynek… źle się czuje, widzisz przecież. Nigdy tak źle nie wychodziłem ze stazy.  
Sherlock skrzywił się cały i wyszczerzył zęby w niezrozumiałej złości. Na mnie?  
\- Nie o to chodzi! Nie jesteśmy na orbicie, jeszcze daleko…  
Potrząsnąłem głową, nie rozumiejąc, po co mnie w takim razie obudził.  
\- To co się stało? Coś się zepsuło? Coś trzeba naprawić? Daj mi chwile to może dam radę…  
\- W pewnym sensie coś jest zepsute. Albo będzie niedługo.  
\- Sherlock… mów po ludzku, bo ja nie mam siły.- wyjęczałem.- Albo mi powiesz otwarcie o co chodzi. I czemu jesteś cały we krwi… albo zrób mi te zastrzyki i daj odpocząć.  
Sherlock, o ile mogłem zauważyć w swoim stanie, przestał się złościć, a zaczął… denerwować? Dziwne to wyglądało,kiedy się kręcił się, jakby ogon zaczął go nagle swędzieć.  
Coś stuknęło za ścianą.  
Sherlock zerknął na mnie niepewnie (bardzo rzadki widok) potem na drzwi, potem znów na mnie… wahał się, albo coś kalkulował. Nie miałem siły myśleć, o co może chodzić i już mnie to nie obchodziło. Czułem się coraz gorzej, tak źle, że jeśli nie groziła nam powolna i bolesna śmierć, to nie chciałem o niczym wiedzieć, a tylko położyć się do medycznej kapsuły i pozwolić jej wykonać całą robotę. Gdyby miała nam grozić śmierć szybka i mało bolesna- mogłem się na nią zgodzić, byle dano mi spokój.  
Sherlock zrobił mi szybko wszystkie potrzebne zastrzyki i przeniósł jak dziecko do kapsuły medycznej. Nie chciałem dotykać jego skóry pokrytej krwią, ale byłem równocześnie wdzięczny, że nawet nie muszę prosić o pomoc, bo sam bym tam doszedł najwyżej na czworakach.  
\- Przyjdę po ciebie, jak lepiej się poczujesz.- obiecał.- Nie martw się, jeszcze nie musisz.  
Pokręciłem głową.  
\- Zapewniam, że nawet gdybym chciał się martwić, to nie dałbym rady… -powiedziałem cicho, już odpływając.  
\- I pamiętaj- jesteś moim przyjacielem.  
Chyba się uśmiechnąłem. To był już pewnie sen.  
\- Jeśli zapomnę, to mi przypomnisz.- powiedziałem, albo i nie. Nie wiem, bo dopłynąłem łagodnie w leczniczy sen, na bardzo, bardzo długi czas.  
Tym razem śniłem o wielkiej przestrzeni, wypełnionej światłem- takiej, jakie kiedyś były na Ziemi –widziałem je tylko na filmach. Było cicho i ciepło, ale coś się zbliżało i wiedziałem, że jest złe i niebezpieczne. Ale nie mogłem uciec nie mogłem się ruszyć, bo pętała mnie jakaś siła. Popatrzyłem na stopy, które nie chciały się oderwać od podłoża i zobaczyłem, że ściska je… Sherlock. Chciałem żeby mnie puścił, pozwolił uciec albo obronił przed tym czym złym, jak w poprzednich snach, ale on tylko patrzył- nawet nie na mnie, tylko na to, co się zbliżało.  
Zacząłem się szarpać, wyrywać, ale trzymał mnie tak mocno, że nic nie mogłem zrobić- był dla mnie za silny, a ja nie miałem żadnej broni.  
To coś się zbliżało i zbliżało i wiedziałem, że jest straszne ale tak, jak w snach, to trwało bez końca i kiedy się obudziłem wreszcie, nadal nie wiedziałem, co to było i czemu tak się tego bałem.  
Gdy otwarłem oczy, Sherlock był znów przy mnie i coś z tego snu zostało we mnie, bo się go wystraszyłem na początku, choć tym razem był porządnie umyty i w kombinezonie- i wyglądał jak zupełnie normalny człowiek; nie budzący szczególnej sympatii na pierwszy rzut oka, ale mógłby uchodzić za robotnika, albo nawet inżyniera. Mógłby wejść do stołówki pełnej ludzi i wtopić się w tłum.  
\- Nie bój się mnie.- powiedział, wyciągając mnie nadspodziewanie delikatnie z kapsuły i sadzając na podłodze.- Ja nie jestem straszny.- powiedział z naciskiem na słowo „ja”. Byłem już nieco bardziej przytomny, więc zrozumiałem, że coś próbuje mi przekazać, ale jeszcze za mało przytomny, by zrozumieć, co to jest.- Oswoiłeś mnie.  
Wyglądał przy tym niezbyt dobrze, jakby był bardzo zmęczony i nieco przygaszony. Stał nade mną, ale i tak nie czułem się przytłoczony- raczej wręcz przeciwnie. Ewidentnie potrzebował pomocy, a tylko ja mogłem mu jej tu udzielić.  
\- Już wstaje, tylko trochę się dobudzę.- wymamrotałem, podnosząc się najwyraźniej zbyt gwałtownie, jak na swój stan, ponieważ od razu zwymiotowałem. Sherlock nie przejął się tym wcale, wziął mnie pod pachy i pomógł się podnieść do pozycji stojącej.  
\- Jak długo?  
\- Co jak długo?  
\- Jak długo ci zajmie obudzenie się?- zapytał, a ja pomyślałem, że brzmi na trochę zaniepokojonego. I ostatecznie wyczerpanego. Jedyny racjonalny wniosek: stało się coś bardzo złego (albo zaraz się stanie) i próbował sobie z tym poradzić, ale nie dał rady i musiał mnie obudzić.  
\- Postaram się. Może mi się uda…- próbowałem go uspokoić, ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Widocznie słabo to wypadło.

Po godzinie byłem dalej zamulony, ale w miarę przytomny i już nie chciało mi się wymiotować, choć wypiłem chyba kilka litrów rożnych płynów.  
Nie czułem się jeszcze dobrze, ale jeśli groziło nam niebezpieczeństwo, moje samopoczuciu nie miało znaczenia. Najbardziej mnie niepokoiło to, że Sherlock nadal odpowiadał milczeniem na moje pytania dotyczące powodu przerwania mojej stazy. W końcu zebrałem dość siły, by się zdenerwować na niego.  
\- Powiedz mi, do cholery, o co chodzi? Mamy dziurę w pancerzu, silniki padły, zbiorniki z tlenem wybuchły, coś się rozszczelniło? Przestań milczeć! Muszę wiedzieć, co się dzieje, bo mnie zaraz…  
Sherlock zwiesił głowę tak nisko, że groził mu uraz kręgosłupa szyjnego i wymruczał pod nosem:  
\- To trudno opowiedzieć. Pokażę ci.  
Podtrzymując pod lewe ramię, zaprowadził mnie do laboratorium. Niecierpliwość i rosnący niepokój pomagały mi odzyskiwać siły (przynajmniej na krótko), ale i tak byłem wdzięczny, że Sherlock mnie podtrzymywał przez całą (tak krótką) drogę.  
Stanęliśmy przed grubą, mocną szybą, oddzielającą część laboratorium i tworzącą taką malutką izolatkę z kapsułą medyczną i podstawowym wyposażeniem. Oczekiwałem, że dowiem się teraz o co chodzi, ale Sherlock po prostu stanął obok mnie.  
\- Na co patrzymy?- zapytałem po chwili, bo nawet stanie w miejscu mnie męczyło. Zerknąłem w jego stronę. Patrzył w podłogę, a nie przez szybę i to było tak do niego niepodobne, że brzuch zwinął się w supeł ze strachu, bo musieliśmy wdepnąć w szambo naprawdę głęboko.  
\- Co się dzieje? Powiedz mi coś wreszcie! Bo zaczynam się bać…  
Sherlock popatrzył na mnie szybko i zamknął oczy, jakby to jego coś bolało:  
\- Powinieneś. –a potem coś jeszcze bardziej przerażającego:- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem…  
To już było prawdziwe przyznanie się do winy i zacząłem znowu czuć mdłości. Tyle, że tym razem ze strachu.  
\- Co zrobiłeś?  
Wtedy wydał wysoki dźwięk, boleśnie przeszywający uszy. I popatrzył wreszcie za szybę, więc i ja spojrzałem.  
A tam coś się poruszyło, coś jasnego, niezbyt dużego, ale za to bardzo szybkiego. Coś, co nagle wskoczyło na szybę. W tych ułamkach sekund, zanim się ześliznęło po śliskiej powierzchni, zobaczyłem odrażające, ociekające śluzem, blade stworzenie o kościstym i jakby skurczonym tułowiu i długich, chudych kończynach. Za to z paszczą pełną ostrych zębów.  
\- Co?!..- wrzasnąłem i odskoczyłem odruchowo, ale ponieważ byłem słaby, ugięły się pode mną kolana i pacnąłem boleśnie na tyłek.  
Sherlock od razu był przy mnie i zachowywał się jakby moja słabość go przestraszyła. Podniósł mnie (który to już raz? chyba przestanę liczyć).  
\- Przepraszam. To moja wina, to ja go… to zrobiłem. Nie wiedziałem, co się stanie. Ale nie umiem go nawet na tyle kontrolować, żeby mnie nie gryzł. Nauczyłem go tylko tyle, żeby przychodził jak go zawoła. Bo myśli, że dam mu jeść.  
\- O czym?.. Co ty mówisz?  
\- To moje… dziecko.– zastanowił się chwilę.- Tak, można go tak nazwać.  
\- Dziecko?..- zatkało mnie. To słowo nie mogło znaczyć tego, co Sherlock myślał, że znaczyło. Mógł powiedzieć różnie dobrze „mapa” albo „interferencja”. Przecież to… coś bladego, po drugiej stronie szyby, nie mogło być dzieckiem, nie mówiąc o tym, że jego! Przyjrzałem mu się dokładniej, choć wzrok jeszcze mnie zawodził i znów zobaczyłem dużo niepokoju, zmieszanie, a może nawet wstyd oraz wyczerpanie. Znaczący brak błysku w oku albo normalnego dla niego, wyniosłego spojrzenia: „jesteś kretynem i nawet tego nie zauważasz”. Westchnąłem głęboko i spróbowałem przedrzeć się przez niezrozumienie i brak zaufania i dotrzeć do prawdy, która ciągle mi umykała. Zanim do końca oszaleje, albo uwierzę w niemożliwe.  
\- Od początku. Skąd się to wzięło w izolatce? Lądowaliśmy gdzieś, kiedy spałem?  
Sherlock smutno pokręcił głowa.  
\- To ja to zrobiłem.  
\- W jaki sposób? Co zrobiłeś?- czułem, że sens tej rozmowy znów zaczyna mi umykać, bo rozmówca cały czas upiera się używać słów w innym znaczeniu, niż powinien. Dlatego podniosłem rękę do góry i zmachałem nią niecierpliwe.  
\- Stop. Ten… to, co tam jest, to… zajmiemy się tym później. Teraz mi powiedz, dlaczego mnie obudziłeś. Co się zmieniło?  
\- Nic.  
\- Jak to nic? Statek jest w porządku?  
\- Tak.  
Popatrzyłem podejrzliwie, ale miał taki sam wyraz twarzy, jak przedtem. Nie podejrzewałem, że spróbował zażartować, ale może odkrył kłamstwo?  
\- Nie nabierasz mnie?  
\- Nie wiem, co to znaczy.  
\- Nie kłamiesz? Z tym statkiem.  
\- Nie kłamię. Mówię prawdę. Statek jest w porządku, lecimy ze stałą prędkością w stronę Gliese 667.  
Uniosłem brwi w wyolbrzymionym zdziwieniu.  
\- No to po co mnie obudziłeś?  
Sherlock przełknął ślinę i zacisnął pięści, jakby gotował się do, z góry przegranej, walki.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś to naprawił…  
\- Co? Do cholery, niech cię szlag! Pytałem cię przed chwilą: co się zepsuło. I powiedziałeś, że nic! Że statek jest w porządku, a teraz mówisz, że coś się popsuło…  
\- To dziecko. Chciałbym, żebyś je naprawił.  
\- Co?..- pokręciłem głowa, a potem się za nią złapałem.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem. Powiedz wszystko od samego początku. Może to przez ten kriosen, ale… nie rozumiem co do mnie mówisz.  
Sherlock nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z mojej propozycji:  
\- Nie chcę ci mówić, jak było od początku.  
\- Dlaczego? Co się z tobą dzieje? Jesteś chory?  
\- Nie. Ze mną wszystko w porządku. To nie ja potrzebuje… twojej uwagi.  
\- A co potrzebuje?  
\- Moje… dziecko.- powtórzył jeszcze raz i wreszcie do mnie dotarło.  
\- Czyli to coś w laboratorium, to jest…- wziąłem bardzo głęboki wdech, bo to co chciałem powiedzieć, było niewyobrażalne. I okropne. A nawet potworne.  
\- Mówisz, że ten stwór, to twoje dziecko?  
\- Tak.- przyznał i bardzo ludzko odetchnął z ulgą.- Wreszcie zacząłeś słuchać. Zrobiłem go… urodził się miesiąc temu. Ale czegoś mu zabrakło. Dawałem mu jeść to, co miałem, to co ja jadłem. Jedzenie miało wszystkie witaminy i mikroelementy. Ochraniałem go przed promieniowaniem i dbałem żeby miał ciepło. Rósł normalnie. Szybko. Tak, jak ja, z tego co pamiętam. Ale… ale nie jest taki jak ja… ani taki, jak ty.- zwiesił głowę i wygiął usta w podkówkę jak dzieciak, który zaraz się rozpłacze i prawie dałem się nabrać, że mam do czynienia z wrażliwym emocjonalnie młodym człowiekiem.  
\- Ale skąd go wytrzasnąłeś? Jak się urodził?  
\- Jak się urodził?- powtórzył za mną, zdziwiony.- Chyba normalnie. Wyszedł ze mnie. To bolało, ale już jest dobrze, zaleczyło się szybko.  
Pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jak to możliwe w ogóle?  
\- Chciałem mieć dziecko. Pamiętasz?  
\- Tak. Coś tam pamiętam.- mruknąłem, bo chyba oczekiwał odpowiedzi.- Ale do zrobienia dziecka normalnie trzeba jeszcze mieć plemniki… Skąd je wziąłeś?- nagle przyszedł mi do głowy dobry pomysł.- Sklonowałeś go? Wiem, że byś potrafił.  
\- Nie mogłem. Nie mam tu sprzętu.- powiedział, z urazą.  
\- No to jak?  
Sherlock znów westchnął głęboko. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał odpowiadać na te moje pytania.  
Nie wiem czemu, odpuściłem mu wtedy. Pomyślałem, że nie ma sensu wyciskać z niego po jednym słowie na raz. Potem będzie dużo czasu na zadawanie wszystkich pytań, teraz trzeba się zająć kryzysem, do zażegnania którego zostałem wybudzony.  
\- Co mam zrobić z tym twoim…- nie przeszło mi to przez gardło. Sherlock uniósł głowę z nadzieją:  
\- Możesz go wyleczyć?  
\- Ale z czego? Jest na coś chory?  
\- Nie wiem. Ale nie jest taki, jak powinien.  
Westchnąłem i wstałem powoli, żeby uniknąć zawrotów głowy.  
\- Ale zjadłbym coś najpierw, bo czuję, że mógłbym już coś utrzymać w żołądku.  
Sherlock popędził po jedzenie. Zjadłem szybko dwa żele proteinowe, które mi przyniósł- oczywiście były bez smaku, ale i tak poczułem się lepiej (autosugestia?).  
\- To co robimy teraz?  
\- Najpierw wejdę ja, dam mu jeść- to go uspokaja. A potem go obejrzysz. Ale muszę go trzymać, bo gryzie…  
Cmoknąłem z dezaprobatą.  
\- Mówisz w nim jak o zwierzaku, a nie o dziecku.  
Sherlock mrugnął szybko parę razy i nic nie powiedział. Wpisał kod i gdy tylko drzwi zaczęły się odsuwać wskoczył w nie błyskawicznie i w kilku susach dopadł ciemnego kąta z którego wyciągnął bardzo sprawnie coś, co próbowało mu się wyrwać, skrzecząc nieprzyjemnie, ale kiedy zapakował temu czemuś w japę jedzenie, uspokoiło się wyraźnie. Przynajmniej znieruchomiało na tyle, by mógł mu zrobić zastrzyk- niemal bezbolesny, ale stworzenie i tak się wściekło i błyskawicznie zwinęło jak sprężyna i wpiło mu te swoje niepokojące zęby w ramię. Sherlock aż się szarpnął i zawył z bólu i zaskoczenia (a przecież wiedziałem, jaki jest odporny na ból). Wkurzony, złapał bezceremonialnie stwora za szyję i przydusił na chwilę. Gdy tamten zwiotczał mu w rękach, wyprostował się i wtedy zobaczyłem, że cieknie mu krew z rany na ręce. Odruchowo ruszyłem się z miejsca, żeby mu to opatrzeć (nawyki lekarza) zapominając o tym potworku leżącym teraz na blacie z rozłożonymi kończynami i o tym, że Sherlock nie ma szansy umrzeć z upływu krwi.  
\- Pokaż…- rozkazująco wyciągnąłem dłonie i bez słowa, posłusznie podał mi ramię. Z porządnie poszarpaną raną. Szybko ją oczyściłem i zdezynfekowałem zastanawiając się, czy potrzeba szyć, czy mogę sobie odpuścić. W końcu odpuściłem.  
Podszedłem do blatu, obejrzeć to coś co z bliska okazało się tak samo obrzydliwe, jak z drugiej strony szyby. Cztery kończyny ze zbyt dużą ilością stawów (w jednej ręce było ich cztery, a w drugiej aż pięć), skóra woskowata, jakaś taka wilgotna, biała, ale z czarnymi plamami rozmieszczonymi bez żadnej wyraźnej prawidłowości, twarz wyciągniętą do przodu jak pysk, nos na końcu jako dwie wąskie szczeliny. Oczy bez rzęs i brwi, jedno wyżej, niż drugie. Góra głowy łysa. Jedyne, co było w nim ludzkie to brak ogona i pięciopalczaste niewielkie dłonie, z prawie normalnymi paznokciami.  
\- Rzeczywiście- nie przypomina ani ciebie ani mnie…- zażartowałem.  
Sherlock nie uznał tego za śmieszne.  
\- Można go wyleczyć ?  
\- Spróbujemy najpierw ustalić, co to jest. Żeby wiedzieć, czy jest chore. I na co.  
Zapakowaliśmy go do kapsuły medycznej. Wyniki były takie, że żeby nie wkurzać Sherlocka, zrobiłem stworzeniu diagnostykę dwa razy.  
\- Mnóstwo niezidentyfikowanego DNA. Narządy z nieokreślonymi funkcjami. Brak znanych drobnoustrojów. Brak zalecanego postępowania. W skrócie: brak diagnozy…- podsumowałem, wzruszając ramionami, jakby sam nie mógł tego przeczytać na ekranie.- Nadal nie wiem, co to jest. Nie mówiąc o tym, jak niby mam to wyleczyć. Z czego właściwie?  
\- Mówiłem ci- to moje dziecko. Czegoś ma za mało i nie potrafi… Nie myśli tak jak ja, ani nawet tak, jak ty. Ma inteligencję na poziomie… prymitywnego organizmu. Nie reaguje na polecenia. Napędza go tylko głód. Nie rozpoznaje nawet mnie.- znów zwiesił głowę.- Nie tego chciałem.  
\- Na pewno to nie jest żaden kosmita ?- upewniłem się.- Na sto, kurwa, procent?  
\- Tak. Mówiłem ci już wiele razy- to jest moje dziecko! Myślałem, że to do ciebie dotarło.  
\- OK.- podniosłem ręce, uspokajająco.- To co mam zrobić? Czego chcesz? Bo ja nie wiem, co zrobić poza ewentualną wiwisekcją i zakonserwowaniem preparatów, jakie zrobię z tego dziwadła.  
Sherlock nie odpowiedział, chyba docierało do niego, że w desperacji postawił na złego konia.  
Wyciągnął go z kapsuły i położył na blacie i zrobił mu kolejny zastrzyk.  
\- Mógłby się obudzić niedługo.- wyjaśnił.  
\- Przynajmniej mamy spokój na jakiś czas…- podsumowałem.- Może go wpakujemy do stazy, żebyśmy mogli spokojnie zasnąć?.. A jak przylecimy na Gliese 667 to się zobaczy. Może oni tam, jakoś…  
Sherlock nie zastanawiał się długo, zanim odparł:  
\- Nie. Myślałam już o tym. To jest bardzo… żywotne i agresywne. Nie mogę zagwarantować, że prześpi całą podróż, a jeśli się uwolni z kapsuły… Może narobić problemów. Jest agresywny i często atakuje , nawet przedmioty, bo wydały jakiś dźwięk albo się poruszyły. Nie rozumie, że niektórych rzeczy nie wolno niszczyć, bo to zagraża bezpieczeństwu statku albo może go zabić. Lubi się ukrywać i włazi w ciasne miejsca. Raz wszedł do przewodu wentylacyjnego i zanim zdążyłem zareagować, prawie zepsuł system wymiany powietrza. Musiałem go uśpić, zanim dał się wyciągnąć stamtąd. Boję się, że jeśli go nie przypilnuję…. Na Gliese 667 będzie jeszcze gorzej. Tam są ludzie, a on… to… atakuje wszystko, co się rusza. Nawet kiedy nie jest głodne…  
Minę miał bardzo ponurą.  
\- To po co ci coś takiego? Same z tym problemy.  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chciałem, musiałem mieć dzieci. To był przymus, wiesz o tym.  
\- Czyli to naprawdę twoje… dziecko? Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?  
\- Powiedziałeś, że to nieważne…  
\- Ale jeśli to twoje dziecko, to może jest do ciebie podobne i jakoś dojrzeje albo coś… uspokoi się, jak dorośnie?  
\- Nigdy taki nie byłem…- przyznał ze smutkiem.- I nie rozumiem, co tu się stało. Dawali mi wtedy bardzo dużo różnych rzeczy: zastrzyków, tabletek, czegoś do picia. Nie wiem, co to było, ale mieli bardzo dobrze wyposażone laboratoria i mogli syntetyzować wszystko, co chcieli. Ja tu nie mam nic takiego i nie wiem, co mam mu dawać… Ty jesteś lekarzem, wymyśl coś.  
Westchnąłem.  
\- Sherlock! Ja nie wiem nawet, jak leczyć ciebie! a to… twoje dziecko, to coś innego. Jeśli ty nie wiesz, czym go leczyć, to ja tym bardziej. Bardzo chciałbym ci pomóc. Naprawdę, ale nie widzę innego wyjścia, jak uśpić go i zapakować do stazy i… liczyć, że dolecimy w jednym kawałku do Gliese 667. A potem…  
\- A potem zabije całą załogę !- wykrzyknął gorzko. –Albo tylko część. A wtedy ta druga, co zostanie, wezwie wojsko.- zamknął oczy i westchnął.- Mieliśmy się wpasować, ukryć na widoku. Po to była moja operacja.  
\- Mam go zoperować? Chyba mógłbym…- powiedziałem niepewnie.- Przynajmniej mogę spróbować.  
Sherlock pokręcił głową.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o jak on…. To wygląda, ale o to, że nie mogę przewidzieć, co zrobi za chwilę…- Sherlock zaczął krążyć po małym pomieszczeniu i sądząc po jego zachowaniu przewidywałem, że zaraz sam zacznie rozwalać na oślep rzeczy dookoła siebie. Nie pamiętałem, żebym go widział kiedykolwiek w takim stanie.- A właściwie nie…- zatrzymał się gwałtownie, tuż przede mną i spojrzał na mnie z góry, tak, jakby mi groził.- Mogę przewidzieć, co zrobi- zaatakuje. To jest jego pierwsza i jedyna reakcja na każdy bodziec. Myślę, że kiedy zobaczy tych ludzi na Gliese 667 zaatakuje ich od razu i jeśli dam mu szanse zeżre ich razem z kośćmi i każdą częścią rynsztunku, jaka będą mieli na sobie.  
\- Wiec co mam zrobić?!- wykrzyknąłem z desperacja.- Czego ode mnie chcesz? Nie umiem go „naprawić”, nie wiem nawet czy i jak jest zepsuty.  
\- Powinien być inteligentny. Wtedy mógłbym go nauczyć tak, jak oni… tak, jak ty mnie.  
\- Co ja?  
\- Ty mnie nauczyłeś, że można zaufać, że można się przyjaźnić, że ktoś inny może coś dawać i nie musisz koniecznie od razu mu się za to rewanżować.  
\- To… zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie brzmi wcale tak dobrze, kiedy tak to ujmujesz…- Skrzywiłem się znowu.- To nie brzmi jak przyjaźń tylko jakiś układ…  
\- A czy przyjaźń nie jest układem?- Sherlock autentycznie się zdziwił. Przemyślałem to, co powiedział.  
\- No, może… trochę? Ale wracając do ciebie i tego czegoś… chcesz, żebym się z tym czymś tam zaprzyjaźnił?  
\- Tak! ale się nie da. Właśnie o to chodzi, że nikt nigdy nie zaprzyjaźni się z tym, bo to… nie jest rozumna istota. To raczej zwierzę i to mało inteligentne. Za to świetne w przetrwaniu.  
\- Więc co mam robić?  
\- Więc…- nagle kłapnął wyraźnie i wyglądał na zagubionego, smutnego dzieciaka- oczywiście jak na swoje możliwości.- Musisz podjąć decyzję. Bo ja nie potrafię.  
\- Decyzję, co z nim zrobić?- chyba myślało mi się już lepiej, bo Sherlock mi przytaknął. –Chwila, podsumujmy to: nie ma szans na zmianę, na wyleczenie… zagraża naszemu życiu i życiu ludzi na Gliese 667. Nie możemy go wiecznie trzymać na środkach uspokajających bo albo od tego umrze, albo nabierze na nie odporności. Nie możemy go nawet wpakować do stazy… wiec jakie mamy możliwości? Sytuacja jest zupełnie… beznadziejna?  
Sherlock tylko przede mną stał, z opuszczonymi ramionami i twarzą wyrażającą niemal ból.  
\- Pomóż mi trochę. Podpowiedz mi coś.  
\- Można to zabić.- powiedział w końcu wprost i zrozumiałem już, czemu się tak zachowywał. Tak naprawdę przedstawił mi to tak, a nie inaczej, jako sytuację bez wyjścia, bo już podjął decyzje. Ale zarazem nie chciał jej podejmować.  
Potem powiedział coś, co potwierdziło moje domysły.  
\- Ty musisz to zrobić, ja nie umiałem. Nie umiem. To wbrew mojemu czemuś co mam w głowie. To mi nie pozwala tego zrobić.  
\- Rozumiem.- powiedziałem bardziej, żeby go uspokoić, niż dlatego, że naprawdę rozumiałem, o co tu chodzi i co czuje.  
\- Więc… zdecydowałem już. Musimy go zabić.  
\- Nie my. Tylko ty. Ja… ja pójdę na drugi koniec statku.  
\- A co potem? zrobisz mu jakiś pogrzeb?  
\- Pogrzeb?- zdziwił się.  
\- To jest takie uroczyste pożegnanie ze zmarłym.  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Być może po raz pierwszy spotkał się z tym konceptem. Na Berenice II nie obchodziło go, co działo się z ciałami naszych pacjentów po śmierci. Właściwie powinienem się cieszyć, że nie próbował ich zjadać.  
\- Ale on będzie martwy. Nic już nie widzi, nie słyszy, nie mówi…  
\- To nie chodzi o to, co on myśli, ale o to, co czują ci, którzy dalej żyją. Wiec co mam zrobić z jego ciałem, kiedy już go?..  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Możesz zakonserwować do późniejszych badań, możesz wyrzucić na zewnątrz. To twoja sprawa.  
A potem po prostu wyszedł. Długo czekałem, czy nie zmieni zdania, nie zawróci, albo nie porozumie się ze mną komunikatorem, żeby odwołał swoje polecenie (albo dodać coś do wytycznych dla mnie), ale w końcu podszedłem do blatu, na którym leżał jego potomek. Nie przyglądałem mu się już- był wystarczająco paskudny, żeby wryć się w pamięć. Poza tym, kiedy będzie już martwy, będzie wystarczająco dużo czasu na wszelkie obserwacje.  
Po tym wszystkim co zobaczyłem i usłyszałem, zabicie tego czegoś było zaskakująco proste - zrobiłem mu po prostu kilka zastrzyków z trucizny, które poradziły sobie z jego odpornością na śmierć. Nie sądzę, żeby wiele poczuł, na pewno nie odzyskał przytomności.  
Poczekałem oczywiście, żeby się upewnić, a potem włączyłem komunikator.  
\- To już.- powiedziałem po prostu.  
\- Wiem.- powiedział i nawet przez te pół statku, które nas dzieliło, wyczułem, jaki jest smutny i zrezygnowany.  
Dałem mu trochę czasu, ale nie mogłem przestać się zastanawiać, jak dokładnie zrobił to coś.  
Coraz bardziej mnie to gryzło, nie pozwało w spokoju pracować- na statku byłem ja i on. Tylko nas dwóch. A raczej… dwoje, skoro Sherlock był w stanie wydać na świat nowe stworzenie, to można go było nazwać mamusią. Ale kto był tatusiem?  
Brzydkie podejrzenie zalęgło się we mnie i nie chciało odejść, choćbym nie wiem jak się starał go pozbyć. W końcu nie wytrzymałem i odszukałem Sherlocka, żeby zażądać odpowiedzi.  
\- Czy to coś… to twoje dziecko powstało z częściowo mojego DNA?  
\- Tak.- mruknął bez życia.  
Zaczerwieniłem się z wściekłości i chciałbym móc go uderzyć, ale bałem się konsekwencji. Gdyby mi odruchowo oddał, mógłby mi połamać wszystkie kości.  
Dlatego opanowałem się resztką sił i cierpliwości.  
\- Dlaczego?! Dlaczego? Nie wolno ci było tego zrobić! Nie pozwoliłem ci! Pamiętam, że ci nie pozwalałem!- chciałem brzmieć groźnie i tak, by do niego wreszcie dotarło, że kiedy mówię, że czegoś mu nie wolno, to ma tego nie robić, bo to nie jest zachęta do kreatywnego obchodzenia zasad, które wyznaczyłem.

Ale Sherlock wyglądał na tak przybitego, że stosunkowo szybko minęła mi pierwsza wściekłość. Dlatego prawie spokojnie zapytałem:  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś?  
\- Pobrałem spermę bezpośrednio z twoich jąder.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Kiedy cię uśpiłem.- powiedział to tak lekko, jakby robił to regularnie.  
\- Ale po co?! – wyrzucałem z siebie frustracje wrzaskiem, bo nic innego mi nie zostało.- Nie mogłeś poczekać, aż będziesz miał dostęp do materiału genetycznego innych ludzi… mężczyzn? Naprawdę musiałeś to zrobić teraz, choć WYRAŹNIE ci tego zabroniłem? Dlaczego?  
\- Chciałem, żeby ono było choć trochę podobne do ciebie…- powiedział powoli, a ja musiałem się chwile zastanowić, żeby zrozumieć, jak wielki to był komplement.  
\- Chciałem, żeby miało to, czego ja nie mam, a ty masz: wielkoduszność, przejmowanie się życiem innych ludzi, zdolność do bycia przyjacielem… takim, jakim ja nigdy nie będę…  
I wtedy pozostało mi powiedzieć tylko jedno, zanim zapomnę o bezczelnym naruszeniu moich podstawowych praw:  
\- Dziękuję za to, że tak o mnie myślisz. Co nie znaczy, że chciałem mieć takie… coś. Albo że chciałbym więcej takich…- zamachałem rękami, w irytacji, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś okropnie niemiłego.  
Sherlock pokiwał powoli głową.  
\- Wiem. Ja też już nie chce. To wcale nie było interesujące. Myślałem, że będę go uczył i lubił i że ty tez go polubisz, kiedy się obudzisz.  
Tu prychnąłem kpiąco:  
\- I co jeszcze?  
Niestety kpiny na Sherlocka też nie działały. Wszystko brał dosłownie i śmiertelnie poważnie.  
\- Nauczysz go jak lubić ludzi, a kiedy przylecimy na Gliese 667 wszystko będzie w porządku. Bo ty go oswoisz, tak, jak mnie i będzie potrafił żyć z innymi ludźmi…  
\- No to chyba ci zupełnie nie wyszło.- podsumowałem trochę złośliwie.  
Sherlock już się nie bronił, ani nie próbował wytłumaczyć. Wyglądał na wystarczająco przybitego, więc zamiast się wkurzań na niego westchnąłem głęboko:  
\- Nie. Nie ujdzie ci to tak na sucho! Od tej pory… jeszcze nie wiem, co musisz za to zrobić, ale w końcu wymyślę!- zapowiedziałem ponuro.- Na razie musimy się przespać parę godzin, a potem zrobię ci przegląd i kładziemy się do kapsuł i wchodzimy w kriosen. I wykonujesz moje polecenia bez zwlekania i protestów. Nie ma sensu dalej zużywać tlen i jedzenie. Tym bardziej, że…- nie dokończyłem, bo to jednak było jego potomstwo.  
– Chce, żebyś coś jeszcze zrobił, zanim zaśniemy.  
\- Co znowu!?- stwierdzenie, że byłem nastawiony negatywie to byłoby niedopowiedzenie.  
\- Nie chce mieć już więcej dzieci.  
\- To… dobrze?  
\- Ale moje hormony mogą znów zacząć mnie do tego zmuszać.  
\- No i?..  
\- Wyjmij ze mnie wszystko, co sprawia, że mogę i chcę mieć dzieci. Jakiekolwiek, z kimkolwiek.  
Właściwie to zabrzmiało dosyć sensownie. I dawało pewność, że już nigdy nie zostanę użyty jako samobieżny podręczny pojemnik na spermę. Dlatego spytałem tylko raz:  
\- Na pewno tego chcesz? przemyślałeś to?  
\- Tak. Zróbmy to od razu. Wtedy będę się regenerować już w stazie.

***

Wybudzenie się ze stazy było równie nieprzyjemnie, co poprzednie, a w dodatku dodatkowo bałem się jak nas powitają koloniści i co nas czeka na Gliese 667.  
Sherlock tym razem nie czuł się lepiej ode mnie- rzygał i był prawie równie słaby, co ja.  
Dobrze, że obudziliśmy się na tyle wcześnie, by mieć czas przed lądowaniem na dojście do siebie, przynajmniej fizycznie.  
Sherlock odchodził do siebie bardzo szybko (jak to on), ale psychicznie… nadal był zaskakująco markotny. Po sterylizacji nie miał widocznych śladów, ale czasami wyglądał jakby go coś bolało, więc zaniepokojony możliwościami, w końcu spytałem:  
\- Co cię boli? Najlepiej powiedz mi od razu, zanim wylądujemy, bo potem… Może być mało czasu na leczenie. Nie wiem, jak nas przywitają i w jakich warunkach będziemy tam żyć.  
\- Boli mnie.- przyznał i aż się zdziwiłem, że poszło tak szybko, bo zwykle opierałby się dłużej i wmawiał mi ile wlezie, że nic mu nie jest i nie chce niczego. a już najbardziej –pomocy.  
\- Co cię boli?  
\- Tu, przy sercu.- pokazał na klatkę piersiową. Zrobiłem mu diagnostykę, ale nic nie znaleźliśmy, zrobiłem mu więc więcej badań i kilka dodatkowych, które on zaproponował i nadal nic nie wychodziło.  
\- Poddaje się.- przyznałem.- Może ten ból to po prostu..- zerknąłem na niego, ciekawy, jak to przyjmie: wyśmieje mnie, to pewne, ale i tak zaryzykowałem, bo nic lepszego nie przyszło mi do głowy: - Gdybyś był zwykłym człowiekiem, to w tej sytuacji powiedziałbym, że to coś psychosomatycznego.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Że ten ból, który czujesz to objaw twoich emocji. Na przykład smutku. Nie jesteś ostatnio zbyt… radosny.  
Tylko czy kiedykolwiek był? Ja go takim nie wiedziałem. Najwyżej bywał zadowolony, ale radosny?  
\- Czy to w ogóle możliwe, żeby bolało tutaj, ale to nie było serce?  
\- Tak. To mogą być mięśnie, albo przełyk. Dużo rzeczy może tu boleć. Zakończenia nerwowe są prawie w całym ciele. Ze stresu możesz nieświadomie napinać mięśnie, które po jakimś czasie zaczynają boleć.  
Wyraźnie się obraził na zasugerowanie takiej możliwości.  
\- Nie robię niczego takiego!  
\- Nie wiedziałbyś nawet, że to robisz. Na tym polega nieświadomość. Nie wiem, czy ją masz… Ale ja widzę po prostu kogoś tak smutnego, że nie potrafi być taki, jak zwykle. Chodzi o to stworzenie? Szkoda ci go?  
\- Nie wiem. Może tak.  
\- Ale to…- szukałem odpowiedniego słowa.- Normalne. Ludzkie. Przywiązałeś się.  
\- Było okropne. I mnie gryzło.  
\- A jednak trochę się do niego przywiązałeś. Dbałeś o niego. Karmiłeś go… i tak jakoś się przywiązałeś. To normalne.  
Sherlock się skrzywił.  
\- Nie sądzę. To bardziej w twoim stylu. Dlatego chciałem, żeby był taki jak ty- bardziej miękki. Przywiązujący się. Uczuciowy.  
Stanąłem na palcach i pogłaskałem go po łowie.  
\- Ty też już taki jesteś. Lubisz, jak cię głaskać pogłowie i nie potrafiłeś go zabić… chciałeś mieć operacje, żeby wyglądać jak człowiek. Jesteś bardziej ludzki, niż ci się wydaje. Choć cały czas potrafisz zabić dziesięć osób w ciągu minuty- tego ci nie odbieram.  
Popatrzył na mnie dziwnie i nic już nie powiedział, ale wiem, że zaczął nad tym myśleć.

***

Kiedy dolecieliśmy do Gliese 667, ucieszyłem się, że Sherlock pomyślał o operacji kosmetycznej, bo nie było mowy o anonimowości takiej jak na Berenice II. Wszyscy (jak ich było szesnastu) naukowcy wyszli na lądowisko powitać? Sprawdzić? Nie wiem, co to miało być, ale Sherlock jak ich zobaczył, spiął się tak, że bałem się, że w ogóle nie wyjdzie ze statku. Musiałem go uspokajać cały czas, kiedy podchodziliśmy do lądowania, powtarzając, że to nie jest nic złego, nie musi się bać, bo wygląda zupełnie normalnie, a co do zachowania, to wystarczy hasło „ulepszony intelektualnie”, a dla nich to zupełnie normalne.  
Sherlock często mrugał oczami i chyba nawet trochę się pocił. Zastanawiałem się, jak mógł się tak bardzo zmienić przez ten czas, a potem przyszło mi na myśl: „hormony” i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Przecież Sherlock był po sterylizacji równie kobiecy, co ja…  
Szesnastu naukowców wyglądało jak zbieranina z naprawdę różnych miejsc- odwykłem od tego i na MASS i na Berenice II wszyscy byli mniej więcej jednego typu budowy. Tutaj każdy z nich różnił się od innych: od gigantycznego (wyższego, niż Sherlock) faceta o czarnym kolorze skory, aż po oliwkowego starego chudzielca w nowoczesnym egzoszkielecie z czujnikiem wszczepionym w mózg, który oznaczał, że miał strzaskany kręgosłup albo urodził się z uszkodzonym rdzeniem kręgowym i potrzebował dużej ingerencji techniki, żeby mógł się w ogóle poruszać.  
\- Witamy na Gliese 667, w naszej placówce badawczej RAS 14530- pierwszy odezwał się mały, chudy facecik ze świdrującymi oczkami i wąsikami jak w starych filmach.- Bardzo się cieszymy, że do nas przylecieliście, czekaliśmy na was.  
\- Ja jestem John Watson. Lekarz. A to mój asystent- Sherlock… Holmes.- nie wiem, skąd mi się to wzięło, ale cieszyłem się ze swego refleksu. Cóż, Sherlock będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do nowego nazwiska i to szybko. Jeśli chciał inaczej się nazywać, to trzeba było powiedzieć mi to wcześniej.  
\- Sherlock jest ulepszony intelektualnie. Więc… jest nieco niekonwencjonalny, ale tylko z zachowania. –uśmiechnąłem się, żeby pokazać, że to miał być żart. Zerknąłem w bok, na Sherlocka. Który próbował też się sympatycznie uśmiechnąć. Próbował, tak tylko można było to nazwać, bo nie tak ewidentnie brakowało mu w tym wprawy, że aż bolało. Przysunąłem się do niego i dodałem mu otuchy w jedyny sposób, jaki przyszedł mi na myśl- poklepałem go po ramieniu.  
Facecik machnął ręka i uśmiechnął się do nas szeroko.  
\- No problemo. Wszyscy wiemy co się łączy z byciem geniuszem i będziemy dla niego bardzo wyrozumiali. Zresztą każdy z nas ma jakieś dziwactwa… Na przykład ja… nie potrafię się obyć bez mojego Leona.- i kiedy zastanawiałem się co ma właściwie na myśli, (jakiegoś symbionta?) sięgnął pod kapę bluzy i wyciągnął spod niej jakieś małe stworzenie z długim, bezwłosym ogonem i długimi, nastroszonymi, sztywnymi włosami przy nosie, które ciekawie zaczęło węszyć dookoła i Sherlock prawie pisnął z ekscytacji.  
\- To szczur! John, to jest szczur… oswojony!  
\- Co?-nie zrozumiałem, o co mu chodzi, ale Sherlock był zbyt poruszony, by zwracać na mnie uwagę. Przyskoczył od facecika i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę zwierzaka.  
\- Mogę go potem zbadać? Nie zrobię mu krzywdy… Masz takich więcej? One zwykle występują w grupach.  
\- Sherlock…- syknąłem z napomnieniem, ale tamten szczerze się roześmiał i oczy mu błyszczały.  
\- Oczywiście, że mam ich więcej. Leon to mój ulubieniec. Reszta mieszka w klatkach. Mamy własnej młode, jeśli chcesz mieć swojego, możesz dobie wybrać któregoś i wytresować. Są przyczajone do ludzi, ale nie wszystkie są równie inteligentne i chętne do kooperacji. Widzę, że już zdobyłem pomocnika…  
Próbowałem wytłumaczyć:  
\- Sherlock po prostu nie miał do czynienia… ja tez prawdę mówiąc, ale on jest bardziej ciekawski i bezpośredni, niż ja. Szybko się nudzi, więc…  
\- Nie martw się, John, nie zabraknie wam tu ciekawych zajęć.  
Sherlock nie zwracał już na nic uwagi, całkowicie pochłonięty nakłanianiem Leona do wejścia mu na rękę.  
\- Mamy tutaj bardzo dużo zagadek do rozwiązania. Niesamowitych rzeczy, które nadzieja się najwyraźniej tylko na tej planecie i jej bezpośrednim pobliżu.  
Roześmiałem się niemal z ulgą:  
\- Sherlock będzie zachwycony. Rozwiąże je wam wszystkie, albo umrze, próbując.

I tak zaczął się zupełnie nowy etap naszego życia.


End file.
